


X is for Xylophone

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [24]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Anti-Wyatt, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Celebrations, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Love, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Garcy A to Z: Wyatt attempts to be an asshole by giving Flynn a toy Xylophone for his Birthday.





	X is for Xylophone

“Happy Birthday.” Wyatt said smugly as he passed over his wrapped present to Flynn.

“Thank you.”  Flynn said, he didn’t miss the wary expressions of those around the table. Not that he expected anyone to celebrate his birthday. But Connor and Denise had brought in take away from the outside. Jiya and Rufus had made a cake. The knife had come out dirty which led to a chaste kiss from Lucy. Now, over coffee and the remains of his cake was 'present' time. from the group but Flynn knew Wyatt procured it. Why else would the man wear such a smug grin.

It was a long rectangle shape, the wrapping paper was newspaper haphazardly tapped around it. Judging by Wyatt’s shit eating grin, he was expecting Flynn to hate this gift or at the very least be embarrassed. What Wyatt didn’t know was that Flynn knew this and was well prepared to accept the gift and use it with glee just to spite him and his pettiness.

“You know, I really appreciate everything you've all given me today.” Flynn told them, the team smiled even through their concerns. Flynn pulled the paper off to find a 1970s Fisher Price rainbow Xylophone. Flynn couldn’t help but laugh. “Wow, this is great.” He told them sincerely.

Wyatt frowned as he was not getting the response. Flynn didn’t care as he loved it, he opened the box and pulled it out. He smiled at the familiar toy.

“You know, I had something similar to this as a child. Though it as a 27 Note Glockenspiel.” He said, he also had gotten a modern day version of this same toy xylophone for Iris when she was a child. But he didn’t want to share such intimate details of his life with everyone. At least not with Wyatt, as he didn’t want the memories of his family being thrown back at him as an insult at a later date.

“Well, I’m glad you can reclaim it. As I searched hard-“ Wyatt started but Lucy cut him off.

“You stole it from a toy store on the last trip. We gave you money to something very specific and for wine.” Lucy told Wyatt, annoyed as she gave him a specific list that included a proper gift for Flynn.

She was going to make certain Wyatt coughed back up the money everyone pitched in and get Denise to buy the present. She didn’t know why they hadn’t let Denise get it. No,she did, everyone felt sorry for Wyatt as he wasn’t contributing anything to the party. So, when he volunteered, Lucy had hoped he’d be sincere and finally extend an olive branch from which to build a friendship. But no, Wyatt just wanted to stick it to Flynn.

“Beer is more social.” Wyatt said, he made a face as he didn't get why she was pissed off at him. But he knew, he was just stupid to realise she wasn't immune to his boyish charm. He could just smile and shrug it off as being 'cute'. But for Flynn's sake, she would reign in her anger.

“Yes, it matched so well with dinner.” Connor drawled sarcastically as Flynn picked up the mallet to his toy xylophone and started to play.

“Are you playing Despacito?” Jiya asked as she recognised the tune. Even as a cute if somewhat eerie xylophone tune.

“Yes, though I am missing a couple of notes. If I had a 27 key glockenspiel and another mallet, then I could play more songs.” Flynn said amusement, as he changed tunes to the ‘Ode to Joy’. Those around the table couldn’t help but smile and some laugh as it was too much to see a grown man play such a tiny instrument. Not only that, but to do it with flair and expertise.

Wyatt watched in annoyance as Flynn played through a couple songs. Flynn smiled smugly as he was having fun. Old memories of his childhood and Iris’ playing through his mind. Happier times, he remembered her as a barely a year old smashing her xylophone driving Lorena nuts. He would sit down cross legged and pull Iris into his lap and play for her. His smile softened as he changed to Iris’ favourite song ‘Over the river and through the woods’.

“What’s this song?” Lucy asked with a smile, she liked how much joy Flynn was getting out of his gift.

“Over the river and through the woods, it’s a common Christmas song. My mother used to sing it to me as a child.” Connor answered before Flynn could. He wore a reminiscent smile. “I haven’t heard it in years.” He added a little wistful.

“I had no idea you could play a musical instrument.” Lucy said to Flynn, impressed as he seemed to have many hidden talents.

“Glockenspiel and piano. My father said that music was all about learning discipline, split concentration, time management and other skills.” Flynn said as he picked up a pen from the middle of the table and changed the tune to ‘ _With a little help from my friends’_. Denise snorted a laugh as did Connor as they both recognised the song.

The younger members of the group wondered why it was so amusing. Jiya held up her iphone and opened an app to identify the song.

“Now you’re just showing off.” Wyatt griped, Flynn grinned but waited until he finished the song before he stopped and laid down the mallet. The others around table clapped in applause.

“Thank you, thank you all for the great evening and food. It was unexpected.” Flynn told them all.

“Well, you’re one of us now. So, of course we’re going to celebrate your birthday.” Lucy told him, Flynn smiled and appreciated the sentiment even if it weren’t entirely true. Yes, the others were warming up to him and tonight proved as much. But there were still great strides to be made not just by them but by himself too.

“We’re always looking for excuses to avoid cooking and eat cake.” Rufus added.

“Definitely the cake. It is so good.” Jiya said as she cut herself off a second slice.

“It won’t last the night at the rate Jiya is eating it.” Denise said with a laugh, Jiya gave an unapologetic smile before she ate some. The others chuckled.

“I’d like another slice please.” Lucy said as she nudged Flynn to get it. He obliged her. The group whiled away a couple hours with coffee, birthday cake and conversation before they called it quits.

Flynn laid in his bunk, lost in his thoughts. He heard the soft knock and sat up just as Lucy opened the door and stepped inside. He watched as she walked in, she stood between his open legs.

“Hey Birthday boy.” She said softly, she grinned before she kissed him in a slow and languid manner. Flynn smoothed his hands up her back and down as gently pulled her closer. Enjoying the feel of her so close and personal with him. His hands travelled up to her face. His long fingers sank sink into her hair as his palms cupped the sides of her face. He pulled back from this kiss and took a deep inhale, feeling relaxed and happy.

“Mmm, that is a good present. Thank you for my birthday.” He said, as he knew she was the one who made it all happen and pulled it altogether.

“You’re welcome. Just know the xylophone wasn’t the discussed present. So, you’ll be getting something later in the week.” Lucy said as she brushed her nose against his.

“It's ok, I liked the xylophone.” He said, Lucy chuckled and shook her head. She leaned down and kissed him. She leaned into his hold and he smothered her laugh of surprise with a passionate kiss as be pulled her onto the bed with him. It was definitely the best birthday he had had in the last 5 years.

 


End file.
